


Patience Isn't Always a Virtue

by Canaan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why does the Doctor get my gift?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Isn't Always a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> Written for Lindenharp as a gift for Fandom Stocking. With extra special thanks to Yamx, both for beta reading and for coming up with the title.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm not making any money.

"Happy Birthday!" Rose gave Jack his birthday kiss, but when she came up for air, she handed the box with the bow on it to the Doctor.

"Why does he get my gift?" Jack teased, pulling her into his lap. "Not that I didn't get the better part of the deal." His hand slipped under the hem of her shirt.

She slapped it lightly. "Not yet." Her tongue sneaked out of the corner of her mouth as she grinned. "You'll be happier if the Doctor opens it."

The Doctor looked mystified as well, but he set the box on the table and removed the lid. A smirk slid slowly across his lips. "Have a look, Jack."

Rose slid out of Jack's lap, and he stood. A brilliant white flower the size of his hand lay nestled in jumble of greenery.

"Hydroponic," Rose said, more to the Doctor than to Jack. "Give it light and sometimes nutrient fluid and it should grow more flowers for years."

"Pretty," Jack said, trying to be properly appreciative of Rose's gift when mostly, he felt like he was the one missing the joke.

Rose snickered.

"Patience Lily, I guess, is the best translation." The Doctor captured one of Jack's hands in his own, guiding until Jack's fingertip barely touched the flower's throat.

Jack jumped a little as the blossom closed on his fingertip, but the Doctor held his hand in place. The silken petals pulsed around his finger with some force.

"It won't hurt you, lad." The compelling darkness in the Doctor's eyes made it hard for Jack to think. "The pulsing is a pre-digestive process. Doesn't take much force to pull free, there at the edge, but much farther than that and there's no peeling it off. Doesn't get any stronger, and won't let go for hours."

Rose leaned against him, curving her arm around his waist. "It's not your _finger_ we'll be putting into it, Jack." Her fingers slid under the waistband of his jeans.

Oh. Oh! Jack whimpered as desire swept over him, half-hard just imagining that gentle, inescapable pulsing around his cock. It wouldn't be strong enough to come from it, and he had no illusions that his lovers would grant him any release. He'd be helpless and desperate for _hours_. 

It was going to be _amazing_. "Thank you." He pulled his finger free and dragged Rose in for a deep, passionate kiss. 

She was laughing when he pulled away. "Happy Birthday!"

"Now?" The nervous anticipation in his voice sounded a little like begging in his own ears.

The Doctor slipped the lid back onto the box and clapped Jack on the shoulder. "Patience."


End file.
